i'D Lie
by Seddieforeverx3
Summary: Sam & Freddie's relationship by the song "I'd Lie" By Taylor swift. ONE-SHOT maybe becoming a two shot? I know its been done but PLEASE give it a shot ;D


**Sam's Pov**

_Italics-Lyrics_

_I don't think that passenger's seat, has ever looked this good to me. He tells me about his night & I count the colors in his eyes. He'll never fall in love he swears as he runs his fingers through his hair, I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong. I don't think it ever cross his mind; he tells a joke I fake a smile. But I know all his favorite songs._

I watch as Freddie's red truck pulls up in my driveway, he honks his horn to signal he's here. I jump up from the couch and pull my jacket over me.

"I'll see you later mom" I called before opening the door.

"Bye, be back home before ten" She called back. I walk over to his truck pulling open his door and slipping into the passenger's seat. Hearing the song 'She will be loved' by Maroon Five play on the radio, Freddie's favorite song.

"Hey Sam" He greets with a smile.

"Dork." I smirk, he rolls his eyes.

"I'm glad you can make it, Carly and Spencer couldn't" He pauses. "I can't believe she's home after six years"

"Why did she come home?" I ask. He shrugs.

"Something about getting out of California…I think it's because the guy 'she loved' dumped her and she's a mess, I swear I'll never fall in love" He says running his fingertips through his soft brown hair and pulling out of my driveway.

"What about Carly?"

He scrunches his eyebrows together in confusion. "What about her?"

"I thought you were totally in love with her" I addressed. He shakes his head no.

"Nah, I thought I loved her…I guess it was sort of puppy love" He laughed. I faked a smile, kind of relieved that he wasn't in love with Carly but part of me was disappointed when he said he would never fall in love.

_And I could tell you his favorite color's green. He likes to argue born on the seventeenth. His sisters beautiful, he has his father's eyes. And if you ask me if I loved him…I'd lie. _

We finally arrive at Bushwell Plaza. We both enter the building ignoring Lewburt's annoying shrieks. We get to the eighth floor and enter his apartment. Both of us not saying a word. It smelled really good, Mrs. B must be cooking up a feast. He walked me over to where Ms. Benson stood.

"Oh hello Samantha, so glad you could join us this evening" She cheered. I smiled; glad I could join them too. "Well, have you met Abigail?" She smiled sweetly; it was kind of creepy in a way. I shook my head no. "Oh Freddie-bear go introduce her"

"Yeah Freddie-bear" I smirked, he rolled his eyes. Making his way into the living room signaling me to follow. Inside the living room stood a young woman, to be around in her early twenty's her back faced to us, staring down to what looked like a picture frame.

"Abby" Freddie said touching her shoulder gently. She turned around. Whoa she was beautiful. She had long brown hair, the same color as Freddie's that flowed in soft curls below her shoulders, she had green eyes, must be a gene from an ancestor. She was really tall, a little taller than Mrs. Benson. She wore a Red V-neck and blue shorts. She smiled at me and stuck her hand out.

"You must be the famous Samantha Puckett" She smiles and shakes my hand.

"I must, but call me Sam" She nods her head and turns her focus on the picture again. I peak over to see the picture too. It looked like a family portrait. It had a younger version of Freddie who was wearing a green shirt, his favorite color. And also a younger version of Abigail and Ms. Benson too. There also was an older man in the picture; I was guessing that was Freddie's dad. I never met him but what Freddie tells me he was a good guy. He doesn't talk about him much since he found out he died in an accident back in the fifth grade. The first thing I notice was the father's eyes. It was just like Freddie's.

_He looks around the room, innocently overlooks the truth. Shouldn't a light go on? Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long. He see's everything black and white. Never lets nobody see him cry. I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine._

I glance back at Freddie; he has his hands stuffed in his pockets looking around the room emotionless. He bobs his head slightly; I knew he had that song stuck in his head. You could tell in his eyes that he looked upset. He glanced over at Abby who had the picture framed cradled in her arms. He watches her quietly and bites his lip. It takes all my will power not to go over to him and hug him. I just stay put and watch him.

_He stand's there then walks away, My god if I could only say 'I'm holding every breath for you' He'd never tell you but he can play guitar, I think he can see through everything but my heart. First thought when I wake up is 'My god he's beautiful' so I put on my makeup and pray for a miracle. _

I watch him walk away not even realizing I was staring at him. I watch around the corner as he makes his way to his bedroom, fixing his guitar on his bed. Can you believe it? The nub plays guitar! Nobody knows only me and Mrs. Benson. Mrs. Benson only knows because she had to buy him an 'inflammable' one and I only knew because I walked in when he was practicing. I wish I could say he sucks, and I make fun of him daily but the truth is…he's pretty amazing. He told me that day he only bought it because his dad said one day he would teach him how to play. He traces the outline of the guitar with his finger, his eyes looked watery but I know it's taking all his strength to hold it in. He wouldn't let anyone see him cry.

_Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green. He likes to argue…oh and I love it, His sisters beautiful. & if you asked me if I love him…I'd lie._

Not long after Mrs. Benson called for dinner. I practically rushed to the table. Half because I was starved (as usual) and the other half was because I didn't want Freddie to notice I was pretty much stalking him for the past half hour. When I get there the plates were all set up and different plates filled with food were in the middle of the table. Mrs. Benson took a seat next to Abby. I sat across from her and after a few more moments Freddie joined us, taking the last seat available next to me. In the middle of everything Abby spoke up.

"So how did you guys meet?" She asked sweetly.

"Long story" I say but it was a bit muffled because my mouth was pretty much full. She laughs and Freddie rolls his eyes. I swallow quickly. "Sorry" I apologized quickly. I know it's not in my nature to apologize but I knew having Abby here was important for Freddie and his mom. But after a while of her insisting to tell us we did. We started from the beginning. Each of us taking turns of telling our parts of our story. There were some eye rolls, glares, smiles, and a lot of laughter. Before long it was already nine thirty. I rose from my seat.

"Thanks for the invite guys, but I promised my mom I'd be home by ten"

Mrs. Benson and Abby nods. Freddie rises from his seat. "Let me get your coat" He says before running into the living room. Abby gets up too and walks me to the door.

"You and my brother been through a lot" She smiles sweetly again. I nod my head slowly not sure where she was going with this. "Can I ask you a quick question?" I nod my head again. "Do you love him?" My eyes widened, my breath hitched. I shook my head vigorously.

"Wh-what? No are crazy…I could never love the nub" I say quickly. She nods her head slightly but I could tell she didn't believe me. I know I'm a good liar…but something's you can't always be a good liar at. Freddie rushes to the door with my coat in his hands.

"Bye Sam, it was nice to meet you" She waves before leaving.

"Nice to meet you too"

Freddie hands me my jacket with a soft smile on his lips. I take it from his hands.

"Thanks Nub" I smirk playfully. He still smiles.

"Thanks again Sam, it really meant a lot" He says before pulling me into a gentle hug. I hug him back after a few moments of stiffness. When he pulled away we both had smiles on our faces.

"Anytime Fredlame" I laugh before leaving his apartment.

_Cause if you asked me if I loved him, I'd lie._

**A little OOC? Sorry for that. PLEASE REVIEW, it would really make my day...**

**I was wondering should this become a two-shot? Where they do end up together? Or leave it as it is? Review your ideas, pwetty pwease with a cherry on top? **

** ^How could you say no to that?**


End file.
